It is known that display apparatus with multi screens can provide much higher convenience. Through a display apparatus with multi screens, more information can be obtained at the same time from the multi screens and thereby achieving multiplex effect of quick analysis and integration. Therefore, display apparatus with multi screens has been widely used in some particular industries, such as equity securities industry. In general work, the use of the multi screens also improves the work efficiency. In addition, when the multi screens have outputs simultaneously, user can adjust the size of the display image by himself/herself and enjoy the different visual perception. Moreover, most of the current high-end graphics card support the multi-screen output; therefore, user can assemble the multi screens according to his/her desire after purchasing the multi screens and enjoy the display images with higher quality. In addition, multi-screen is also popular in the entertainment market, especially to the video game players.
In the display industry, curved screen is one of the key development projects. Because having the curved surface design, curved screen makes viewer have immersive visual experience, feel like being in a surround vision with zero degrees and feel a more-vivid visual effect when the image has a larger depth or viewing distance gets closer.
However, both of the flat screen and the curved screen include a frame surrounding the display area. Therefore, when multi screens are assembled to one unit, the frames in the jointing position may affect the viewing quality.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.